Star Wars: Mercs
by Rando Dixon
Summary: This is a story of a grizzled mercenary who tried to settle down, but just his luck, he has to go back into business. These are his stories of adventure, action, and all sorts of trouble.
1. Just the Beginning

In a galaxy far, far away, there lived a man by the name of Dosea Wajump. Although he lived on Dantooine, a planet plagued with attacks from a nearby colony planet, he felt as though he was living in a fantasy hologram that he always watched as a child. A beautiful wife, a perfect son, he couldn't have been happier. Sure they were under constant threat of attack, but they stuck together and tried to make the best of everything. What more could he want out of life?

Beginning with how he arrived at this point in his life, he gave up. He was a failure and fraud. His first born son was dead from a colony attack and his wife had left him. Leaving him with nothing but his ship, his trusty two weapons and nothing to lose.

So he set out on his new life. In search for who he was exactly and what his new purpose could be in life. He started taking odd jobs for people to fill this empty void in himself. Trying to justify in anyway the death of his son. He loved him more than anything. And with his son now blown away somewhere deep in space per ritual of his home planet, he needed to find a new life with these odd jobs.

Some legal, some not, it didn't matter as long as it was hurting the people that caused him all this pain and suffering. The jobs ranged from recon wetwork to getting items from point A to B. It was always simple. Find the man in the bar that looked the most questionable and ask if I could offer a service.

It was all getting a bit routine, until he came across a job that got too hairy. He was in way too deep and his team was relying on him. This team ended up all dead. Along with the loss of Doseas' leg. It was a miracle that the employer was able to find it after the fighting was all said and done. Now with an even better look on life he took to finding a new purpose. Even with his dirty and hurt past Dosea wanted to make a new life.

But he received a call.

This call lead to one more job that had to be done. It was a winner takes all kind of job. This employer whom met him through an agent wanted a person found and delivered to him. It was paying well and with the money, he could turn his life around. But he had a bad feeling about this job. Something just didn't seem right.

Money talks, so he took the job. Not looking forward to the job, they offered him more than he thought. His leg that had since been replaced by a robotic one hurt almost all the time. They had a solution and something of an upgrade to it. They completely built rebuilt his leg and gave him a new ship. His leg was the important part of it though. It was now modular. So he can now give it different attachments. Some he will just have to find in the universe he guessed.

But for now, with his new and improved leg, Dosea went out to find this person. This Kit Angio, and bring him or her back.

So starting his journey, he starts to think back on his life. What has happened. His son's death, his wife leaving him, the fights, his leg…this mission just seemed too simple. But as he started the warp drive and felt the artificial gravity take hold of him to stabilize the insides of the ship and him, he let his mind go. Knowing that it would be some time till he makes it to his queried destination, he decided to let his eyelids fall. He needed some rest for what is to come…

As he gets close to his destination, he awakes to his alarm. Flying out of his bunk, he runs to the bridge, finding that his ship has almost arrived.

He preps for warp space exit. He grabs his gear knowing this will be a long search. And just in the final moments of his pre-drop check he finds some strange anomalies on the scanner. But there is no way what he is seeing is true. So he ignores it saying "fuckin thing, these ships scanners must be failing." And with that, he comes out of warp space.

What he flies into is a battlefield.

It is pure chaos.

He jumps on comms to see what the hell is going on.

All he can hear are the deaths of so many people. And scattered comms of soldiers calling for help. Well this isn't what Dosea expected. So now begins the wait to see the winner of this battle. It isn't going so well for one side, but if he has learned anything about these colony wars, it's to not get involved. So time to sit back and wait for the dust to settle.

Hours go by while he waits and finally the fights are clearing. So now it's time to go in. He keeps his ship at low power and slowly start his way to the wastes of the lost fleet.

Along his path he comes across many lost ships some the size of his frigate and others that were massive in scale.

But one stood out from the rest. It looked like it took no damage.

That was amazing to Dosea. But that's not what is important. Maybe there was someone on board that could tell him of the battle, why it was happening, and maybe they could have records of Kit's location. Docking onto the ship, he steps into the airlock. While it's going through its procedure, he thinks back to himself, what is he doing? He shouldn't be taking this mission. It's already feeling really bad.

He steps out of the airlock and onto the ship.

He takes a deep breath and moves into the down ship. "Well the best place to start must be the Bridge." Dosea says to himself. He makes his way to the bridge seeing almost no signs of life.

Finally making it to the bridge, what he finds is beyond his years.

He finds a man, blind, hiding behind the consoles.

"Hey, what's your name?"


	2. The Meeting

The person Dosea is looking at is shaking. The words he wants to say are there, but he is unable to say them. Dosea remembers this. As if he has been here before. Looking around, he takes in the environment. He sees that the man curled up doesn't have a mask on so the atmosphere must be breathable.

Taking off his mask, he is introduced to a number of smells. Some foul in nature, but the general smell was of any other starship. He places his mask in a pouch of his armour and calls to the man again "Hey, are you okay? What happened to your ship." The mysterious man just shakes more. He is obviously scared of something. Must have ran into the battle not knowing what was going on. Taking another step with his metal leg, the man yells in fear.

This takes Dosea back, knowing what it was like to be in his shoes in his younger days as a mercenary. He looks around again, he didn't notice it before, but the ship is extremely quiet. Even for a vessel of its size, it must be equipped with some kind of stealth drive. Stepping again towards the man "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm looking for someone. You probably don't know who this person is. But last reports are of him or her being in this area." This seemed to get the man's attention, but still stays silent.

Dosea moves closer, "Maybe you could tell me what happened here?" Dosea finally is close enough to squat down next to the man on the ground who is still a bit shaken. But he finally looks up at Dosea. His eyes are milky in a way, giving away that he is obviously blind. Silent he stayed, though now looking in the direction of Dosea. "Maybe start with your name?" Dosea said in a much lower tone now that he was close.

The man finally looks at Dosea's mouth and says shakily "My name is Kit Angio."

Dosea is taken back by this. Stepping back up he looks at the man, "Excuse me, I dont think I heard you correct. Did you say Kit Angio?" Kit looks at him again and says "Yes, that is my name." Dosea turns away thinking there is no way his luck is this good. All I have to do is turn this blind guy in and the credits are mine, I can finally start a new life. But…

Looking at Kit again, who is now starting to stretch out, looks in another direction than Dosea, "Why are you taken back?" This surprised Dosea. How did he know what Dosea was thinking or feeling? Any way, Dosea answers, "Nothing, let us get you to a safer place so we can asses what is going on here."

Just as the words came from his mouth, a huge shake in the ship took hold of him and threw him to the ground. "Ah fuck! What the hell was that?!"


	3. Blind Focus

Once Dosea got his bearing, he looked around and saw that Kit was already on one of the consoles, scrambling with the ship's controls. It's like he knows what he is doing, but how Dosea asked himself internally. How is this blind guy able to know what is going on? He jumped up and felt a kink in his leg, he grabbed at the joint of his cybernetic leg, it looks like it had taken so damage with the explosion. "God damn it." said Dosea as he made his way over to Kit, who is looking more focused than ever. Dosea reaches over to him and grabs his arm "We have to get out of here! This ship is taking damage!" "It's not this ship." Kit says with a strange calm in his voice. "It's your ship."

Dosea looks at the console once and just lets out one word "Fuck."

Making his way over to one of the port windows, his heart drops to his stomach. Debris from one of the battle-torn ships from the battle had collided with his while docked on this ship, causing a large amount of damage.

Shaking himself back to what is happening, he yells to Kit "We have to get out of here!" Making his way to the pilot seat, he starts to activate the console. Standard military is the first thing he noticed. Thank god is the first thing that came to mind. Without any trouble, he was moving his hands around the console at a lightning pace to get the ship primed and activated for a warp jump.

Like something out an action film, Kit throws Dosea to the ground and takes his seat as the pilot. Dosea, obviously not happy about getting thrown around retorts with a slurry of curses. But this did not fret Kit. Kit just relaxes in the seat and starts up the navigation system and begins to move the ship, calmly evading the debris that was on an direct course for them. "What the fuck is happening?!" yelled Dosea, who is now staring in disbelief at this blind pilot that is casually flying this ship through a debris field that hours ago took Dosea all of his ability as a pilot to get through.

Then Kit speaks up "I need you in the co-pilots seat. This ship is far too taxing to pilot alone." Dosea still getting up from Kit throwing him to the ground gets up and says "How in the hell are you piloting this craft? Aren't you blind?" Kit just turns to his direction, not looking at Dosea directly and states "Just blind luck, I guess." Dosea had to chuckle for a moment as he sat in the co-pilots seat. Watching the monitors that flickered to life, he started checking systems. "Shields have taken a beating, the fuel is critically low, and the warp drive is currently down. How do you expect us to make it out of here?" Kit turns to him with this new found calm and says "Believe in my abilities, and I shall believe in yours for the moment."

Dosea just looks at this man for a moment. This blind strange man, who was just moments ago on the ground freaking out. How did he get his cool back so quickly? Dosea thought. And what the hell is going on? This guy better be worth the reward at the end. Dosea continuing with his internal thoughts. Coming to a clearing in the mess that was the battle-ridden debris field, he sat back and let this blind man do whatever he was doing. It's not like he was going to get answers here. "I'm going to check over the rest of the ship, I'll be back in a moment." Getting up from the console, he starts his limp back through the ship to see if he can find some tools to repair his damaged leg. And just maybe find some answers as to what he is dealing with exactly.


End file.
